


confessions in the (way too early) hours of the day

by pennn



Series: the confessions series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's went home for his mum's birthday. Dan is left all alone in their London home--and he ends up talking to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions in the (way too early) hours of the day

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random one, but i hope you guys enjoy reading it  
> comment, kudos, all that stuff  
> happy reading :)
> 
> Pen x

‘I can’t sleep. Maybe it’s because you’re not here.’

 

Dan was talking to himself. Again.

It wasn’t much of a big deal, to be honest. He had a weird habit of doing such a thing—he had always known—but it was five in the morning, it was dark, and it was too quiet for his liking.

Everything was made worse by the fact that Phil was not here.

His boyfriend had gone home for his mum’s birthday, which was totally understandable. Dan wasn’t going to stop him from that. He didn’t blame Phil for leaving—god, how selfish can one be? He knew he would miss Phil, but he wasn’t ridiculous enough to stop him from visiting his mum. That was just out of the question. He wasn’t going to say he wanted to go along—yes, Phil’s mum was practically his mum as well now, given his close relationship with her son—but he didn’t want to barge in on their mother-son bonding time.

The worst thing was, him and Phil have been constantly on edge all the time recently. A little distance could do them both some good.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been so clingy all the time. I just like spending time with you, and lately I’ve been feeling a bit insecure, so…therefore my clinginess, I guess. ’ Dan explained to the blank wall in front of him. ‘Well, a bit is a bit of an understatement, but you get my point.’

He saw himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked pitiful. ‘Why am I like this, Phil? Why am I so dependent on you?’

He flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. ‘It frustrates me to no end. You know, I keep expecting you to be in the lounge whenever I go in there. Or to be in the kitchen, stuffing your stupid face with my cereal. And you never are. And I have to remind myself that you’re at home with your mum, not here, in London. Ugh.’

‘I had a gut feeling that you were going to be in my room earlier. That was the worst one. That you had surprisingly turned up out of the blue. Obviously that didn’t happen. But I had hoped it would.’

He sighed again, flinging his arm over his eyes. ‘Please come back, Phil. I can’t sleep. It’s too quiet. You’re not snoring next door. Nor you are snoring next to me. I’ll let you eat my cereal next time. Just come back.’

He groaned when he heard the birds. He hated hearing the birds at night. It stressed him out.

‘Great. The sun is coming up. Good job, Daniel. You haven’t slept a wink all night because you were too busy pining after your flatmate. Brilliant.’

 

Phil did come back later that day. Dan had hugged him tightly enough to his breathing difficult. But more curiously though, was that Dan had just chuckled, sipped his tea, and said nothing when he caught Phil stealing his cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that! comment, kudos, all that stuff. thanks for reading!!
> 
> until next time :)  
> Pen x


End file.
